Ryan
Ryan is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, he is good at level 550-560 and doubles with Luca or James. He is very good at Baseball and has a team consisting of himself, Steph, Tatsuaki, Andy, Tyrone, Yoko, Ai, Alex, and Daisuke. His skill level is 830. Ryan plays on the Baseball teams of Hayley, Julie, Kathrin, Keiko, Michael, Jackie, Eva, and Víctor. He is the first opponent in Boxing, at level 80+, making him the worst player in Boxing. Wii Sports Resort In Speed Slice and Swordplay Duel, he is the first CPU you face, with a level of a lowly 12. In Speed Slice, Matt is the referee, but when you face Matt himself, Ryan is now the referee. In Basketball, his level is 536+ and he is a little above half-pro. His team players in Basketball are Hiroshi and Sandra. In Table Tennis, his level is 431+ and he is a little below half-pro. He is OK at Cycling, coming 60th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Ryan is an Advanced Mii. Trivia *You can earn his badge for adding 50 articles to categories '''or for making 25 edits on Anti-Pro articles'. *His Japanese name is 'Raian. *'''Ryan is one of the few Miis to have a unisex name. * Ryan, Chris, Fumiko, Luca and Naomi aren't PROs in any sport. * Ryan is always below level 875. * In both sports that Matt is the Champion (Boxing, Swordplay Duel and Swordplay Speed Slice), Ryan is the worst player. ** Ironically, it's Ryan who takes Matt's place as the referee in Speed Slice when you face the latter. *In Wii Music, there's a Mii called John that bears a striking resemblance to Ryan. *'Ryan '''and Cole have an interesting thing in common: in Swordplay, '''Ryan '''is the worst player, while Cole is the 29th worst, while in Table Tennis, it's reciprocal; Cole is the worst opponent, and '''Ryan '''is the 29th worst. And more: both of them like cyan, are Advanced Miis in Wii Party, and have 4 letters in their names. *Also, to add more to the reverse, '''Ryan' is the 26th worst in Tennis, but is the 35th best in Tennis, but is switched around in Baseball. He is the 35th worst, but he is the 26th best. *'Ryan' has become quite a well-known CPU Mii, alongside Matt and Elisa, with many people who have played Wii Sports but don't know anything about the other CPU Miis at least knowing who Ryan is. This is mostly because of how often he is encountered due to being the worst at Boxing and Swordplay. *'Ryan' is on the game cover of Wii Sports Resort in the swordplay outfit. *He and Pit are the only Miis to be the worst Mii at 2 sports. *'Ryan' appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 1, 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 15, 16, 17, and 18. *'Ryan' is ambidextrous because he is left-handed in Tennis and Table Tennis, but is right-handed in Baseball. *'Ryan '''is better than Matt in the sports that Matt is not the Champion. *'Ryan''' is one of two non-boss miis in Swordplay Showdown to not appear in either of the last two levels. The other is Shinnosuke. Gallery RyanDACotQR.JPG|Ryan's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-category-4.png|Ryan's badge. Badge-80-1.png|Ryan's badge. Badge-54-3.png|Ryan's badge. Badge-43-4.png|Ryan's badge. 35- Ryan's Team.jpg|Ryan's Baseball team. TableTennis2.jpg|Ryan playing Table Tennis. Ryan Elisa Bobsled.jpeg|Ryan and Elisa in a Wii Party artwork. Ryan harmonica art.jpeg|Ryan in a Wii Music artwork. JohnWiiMusic.jpg|John, a Mii from Wii Music extremely similar to Ryan. RyanSwordplay.png|Ryan as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-01-13 (37).png 2018-01-14 (6).png|Ryan as substitute referee in Swordplay Speed Slice. 2018-02-09.png|Ryan in Boxing. 20180210_075006.jpg|Ryan and his teammates Hiroshi and Sandra in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (3).png|Ryan playing Swordplay at High Noon. 2018-03-02 (13).png|Ryan playing Swordplay at Dusk. 2018-03-02 (11).png|Ryan about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-28 (31).png 2018-03-28 (30).png 2018-04-04 (7).png|Ryan doubling up with James in Wii Sports Tennis. Screen_Shot_2015-01-10_at_10.14.50_PM.png|Ryan wearing red armor in Swordplay Showdown. IMG_0530.JPG|Ryan playing Basketball at High Noon. 15346941273261356520578.jpg 15346953676911377145077.jpg 153469595834373238214.jpg 2018-08-28 (32).png|Ryan in Cycling. IMG_20180930_161256.jpg Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Flag Fracas with Tatsuaki as the referee in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Miyu, Julie, Ryan, Kentaro, Fumiko, Gabriele, Misaki, and Miguel featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ryan, Takashi, Silke, Nick, Tommy, Daisuke, Marco, and Julie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Victor, Ryan, Sandra, Ai, Andy, Yoko, Eddy, and Patrick featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 3- Advanced.jpg Ryan participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Ryan, Fritz, and Naomi participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Fritz, Ryan, and Naomi participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Ryan, Silke, Patrick, Luca, Maria, Alisha, Eva, Barbara, Takumi, Saburo, Tyrone, Keiko, Abby, Shohei, Andy, Greg, Jackie, Naomi, and Marco featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 2018-11-05 (17).png Shinta, Ren, and Ryan participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Saburo, Rin, and Ryan participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Emily, Mike, Ryan, and Daisuke featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Shohei, Victor, Haru, Yoshi, Ryan, Ren, Takumi, Kentaro, Sakura, Gwen, Sandra, Misaki, Silke, and Cole featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Mia, Alex, Ryan, and Jessie featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Barbara, Abby, Matt, Fumiko, Ryan, Maria, Eddy, and Emma featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Miyu, Eduardo, Rachel, Jessie, Siobhan, Martin, and Ryan featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ryan, Shohei, Shouta, Tomoko, Hiromi, Anna, Hiromasa, and Susana featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ryan as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Misaki, Ursula, and Ryan participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Ryan, Misaki, and Ursula participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Cole and Ryan participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Ryan, Cole, and Emily participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Ryan, Cole, and Emily participating in Flag Fracas with Helen as the referee in Wii Party.png Ryan, Cole, and Emily participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Ryan, Cole, and Emily participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Ryan, Cole, and Emily participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Ryan, Cole, and Emily participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Ryan, Cole, and Emily participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Ryan wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Ryan in Bowling.JPG Cole, Fumiko, Ryan, James, Hiromi, Ashley, Hiroshi, Abby, Gabi, Kentaro, Tatsuaki, Fritz, Yoshi, Greg, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ryan, Oscar and Marco partcipating in Suacer Snap in Wii Party.png IMG 1678.jpg IMG 1676.jpg IMG 1691.jpg IMG_2813.jpg|Jackie with Martin, Maria, Shinnosuke, Jake, Vincenzo, Ryan, and Oscar IMG_2885.jpg|Marisa with Asami, Ryan, Emma, Kathrin, Giovanna, Keiko, and Pierre Anna, Ursula, Elisa and Ryan participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Ryan, Siobhan, Vincenzo and Helen participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Andy, Marco and Ryan participating in Space Race in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(72).jpg Bingo Card 2.png Bingo Card 1.png Ryan,_Elisa_and_Kathrin_participating_in_Chin-Up_Champ_in_Wii_Party.png|Ryan seen in Red. Emma, Misaki, Marco and Ryan participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Michael, Ursula and Ryan participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Misaki, Ryan and Elisa participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Ryan, Elisa and Hiromi participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Emily and Ryan participating in Space Race in Wii Party.png IMG_20190405_160800.jpg IMG_20190405_160719.jpg MarioKart7RyanImage.ong.png Ryan in rhythm boxing.png Ryan in Golf.png Category:Male Miis Category:Advanced CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Mii's Who Love Cyan Category:Anti-Pros Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Mii Category:Beginners Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Cyan Males Category:Brown Eyed Miis Category:CPU Category:Wii Party Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Add Category Badge Miis Category:Wii Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Opponents Badge Category:Quadruple Badge Miis Category:Left handed Category:Right handed